<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Owe Me A Kiss by calli0pec0re</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009531">You Owe Me A Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/calli0pec0re/pseuds/calli0pec0re'>calli0pec0re</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iclonia Foretold [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Final Battle, Lots of Angst, Love Confessions, Tempest deserves a hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/calli0pec0re/pseuds/calli0pec0re</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tempest and Kaen, along with the rest of their friends and party members, are finally going into their final battle.</p><p>With no clue if they'll make it out alive, Tempest declares her love for Kaen before they begin their fight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaen/Tempest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iclonia Foretold [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Owe Me A Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day was finally here.</p><p>The time had come. </p><p> </p><p>Tempest knew that one day, she would have to fight Aosoth.</p><p>But she wasn't prepared for that day to come so quickly.</p><p>There was still so much she had to do, so much she wanted to see.</p><p>Maybe she was being a bit pessimistic.</p><p>Maybe she had been making assumptions about what was going to happen.</p><p> </p><p>But she couldn't help being afraid.</p><p> </p><p>There the party stood, right before the very gates that held Aosoth. </p><p> </p><p>They stood at the ready.</p><p> </p><p>Loraxi was shining his axe. Ace had taken off his cloak and set it by the entrance. Geo seemed to be muttering under his breath. Aloc was praying. To what god, Tempest didn't know, but the girl had her hands clasped tightly in front of her chest. </p><p> </p><p>And, Kaen.</p><p> </p><p>Kaen was standing beside her, staring at the door. His eyebrows were knitted together deeply. The expression on his face wasn't excited. Not the way it usually was before a battle. He looked almost... Afraid. But that was preposterous. Right? Kaen didn't get scared. And yet, there he stood. His tails twitched behind him in agitation, and his fists were clenched at his sides. His expression was surprisingly dark. Usually, before a battle, he would have some snarky comment to make, about how they were gonna wipe the floor with these guys. Why was today different?</p><p> </p><p>Tempest had been holding in a breath for far too long. She exhaled as she realized what she needed to do. </p><p>If she didn't tell him now, then when? She might die here today.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, Kaen," Tempest said softly. Immediately, the Kitsune looked over to her, his expression softening.</p><p>"Oh. Hey Temp." He paused. "This guys gonna be a piece of cake right? We've fought worse." That was a lie. No they hadn't. They both knew it. </p><p> </p><p>Tempest took a deep breath, and looked up at him. Kaen's eyes drifted to her hands. </p><p>She was wringing her tail with her thin fingers, she always did that when she was scared. His false teasing expression melted into concern.</p><p>"Are you okay, Temp?" He asked. Tempest nodded quickly. "I'm fine, I just- I... Listen, there's something I need to tell you, and I need to do it now, alright? In case. In case..." She trailed off, her voice growing weak. Kaen sighed heavily, kneeling down. </p><p>"Tempest, you aren't going to die today. Neither of us are." The girl looked away, furrowing her eyebrows.</p><p>"You don't know that, Kaen. So I... Need to make sure you know. Okay?" Kaen sighed, standing up and nodding. "What's up."</p><p> </p><p>Tempest swallowed hard.</p><p> </p><p>"Kaen, we've been travelling together quite some time. We all have. And I've never been happier, honestly! I've gotten to do so many things, and meet so many people! You know that I've never gone very far anywhere beyond my village before, but... But here I am! With you!" She paused. </p><p>"I've read fairytales a long time, Kaen. Countless stories of daring deeds and courageous knights in pristine armor, saving lovely princesses. I've read about love countless times. And I wanted it, oh so badly, but... But I never thought I'd be able to find it! Then I met you and-" She trailed off. Now she was squeezing her tail, staring at the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"I know I'm not strong. And all I'm any good for is healing. I know I keep my head buried in books, and I'm not special, so I don't expect you to reciprocate, but I..." She looked back up. Her face was flushed, and her eyes were brimming with tears.</p><p> </p><p>"Kaen, I'm in love with you. And, by whatever god there is, I'm so frightened. I don't want to die today. But I know I might, there's always the possibility, especially considering my health points are the lowest of the whole party, but I couldn't go in that room without telling you! I couldn't! I would regret it for the rest of my afterlife if I died never having told you my true feelings, and-" Kaen groaned loudly.</p><p>"Oh, for fuck's sake-" He grabbed Tempest by the chin, tilting her head so she'd make eye contact with him. He used his other hand to move her bangs out of his way, and pressed his lips to her forehead. As he let go and pulled back, Tempest's entire face went dark with blush. She gently held the place he had kissed, staring up at him with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Kaen, what was- What was that for-?" She stammered out. Kaen just smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Now you owe me. <em>When</em> we beat this motherfucker into a bloody pulp, you owe me a kiss. So, now, you've gotta be sure not to get yourself killed. Got it?" </p><p> </p><p>Tempest was silent for a moment. All she could offer was a small nod. Kaen gave a toothy grin, his eyes shining. </p><p> </p><p>"Great. Now let's go kick some demonic ass."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The battle was long. Aosoth lived up to her name.</p><p>Aloc had been knocked unconscious. Loraxi was running low on health, while Tempest frantically tried to heal him.</p><p>Things weren't looking good. </p><p>Maybe it would be easier if it wasn't so god damn hard to hit a blow. Ace and Kaen were working, hard, at hacking away at the demoness' health. </p><p>Kaen, currently, was their greatest asset. He was swift, and Aosoth could hardly manage to hit a single blow. And he was strong, each hit was powerful. Ace, of course, was exceptionally important as well. He stood from a distance, using every spell he could to weaken this monster, and lower it's defenses, to give Kaen a higher chance to land a lasting blow.</p><p> </p><p>And the demon would taunt then. She would yell anything she could think of to get under their skin. Which, was a lot. If they weren't careful, Aosoth had access to their minds. Their greatest fears. Tempest had her mind closely guarded. There was no way Aosoth could get in and try to fuck with her.</p><p> </p><p>But, Kaen's wasn't.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While Tempest was kneeling down, trying to heal Loraxi, Aosoth had suddenly come charging. She was headed right for Tempest. The girl looked up, eyes wide as she held up her hands in a weak attempt at self defense.</p><p> </p><p>"GET THE FUCK AWAY." She heard Kaen yell. And, right before the demon had reached the girl, Kaen had thrown himself in the way, before he dropped to the floor listlessly. </p><p> </p><p>Tempest was left in shock for a moment. She brought her hand to Kaen's face, trembling.</p><p> </p><p>Aosoth made two mistakes. </p><p> </p><p>1, hurting Kaen.</p><p>2, turning her back on Tempest.</p><p> </p><p>She should have killed her then.</p><p> </p><p>Tempest stood up, her eyes glowing like they never had before. She held up her quarterstaff, gritting her teeth, and pointed it at Aosoth. </p><p> </p><p>Bright light blasted from the staff, and encapsulated the demon. She let out a vicious cry. </p><p>It was a binding spell.</p><p> </p><p>"ACE, NOW!" Tempest yelled. "Right!" Ace shouted back, before beginning an onslaught of spells. Spells that Aosoth could not counter, dodge, or defend. </p><p> </p><p>Ace was the one to deliver the final blow. </p><p> </p><p>Once Aosoth fell, a victorious cry resounded amongst the party members.</p><p> </p><p>Tempest's voice was not among them. </p><p> </p><p>She had kneeled by Kaen, breathing in deeply as she placed her hand over his chest. She was casting cure wounds. It couldn't be too late. </p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes as she concentrated, pursing her lips. </p><p>"Please, wake up," she whispered, a single tear falling down her face. </p><p> </p><p>Crimson eyes drifted open. Tempest dropped her hands, sighing heavily as tears poured down her face. </p><p> </p><p>"I thought you were, I thought I was-" Tempest's voice cracked. Her shoulders shook with violent sobs. Kaen was quick to grab her, pulling her into a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, look at me, I'm fine. Okay? A blow like that couldn't kill me." He said. Tempest sniffled in response, clutching at the back of his shirt as she held onto him tight. He didn't let her go until she pulled back. Which, wasn't until she had calmed down and stopped crying. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled at her. Not a smirk, or a grin. A smile. </p><p>"We're alive, Temp. And we beat that bitch, killed her dead. We did good huh?" He offered his hand up in a high five, and Tempest accepted it. He was quiet a moment, before he gently tapped his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Temp, if I remember right, you owe me." He said, his voice snarky and cocky. He wasn't expecting at all for Tempest to grab both sides of his face, and yank him towards herself. </p><p> </p><p>Their lips crashed together unceremoniously. It was, to be frank, clumsy. Their noses bumped, and Kaen was doing his best to make sure his sharp teeth wouldn't cut Tempest's lip. </p><p> </p><p>When they pulled back, breathlessly, their faces red, Kaen laughed aloud and shook his head. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Man, that one sucked ass. I think you owe me another." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>